


Wholesome Galvatron

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Art, Caring, Cassetticons, Fanart, Fun, Good, Happy, Nice stuff, Silly, Someones gotta help these dumbasses, Swearing, Wholesome, character interactions, cursing, nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: Because I get irrationally moody at people in this damn fandom erasing the entirety of Galvatrons character and reducing him to "Angry old pisslord" when he is legit so, so much better than that and if you watch the 80's cartoon he honestly felt way more interesting than Megatron ever was and so I get so sad when he's just shat on so much by this fandom.I'm just grumpy, sorry, but!...Here's some images of him being his usual irritable self but also interacting with others in a not-too-OOC (I tried, some stretch it a liiiittle, but hey everyone else likes fucking his personality up) manner that's much more 'wholesome'.





	1. Helping a clumsy Sweep

"Stop your whimpering or I will tell Scourge you attacked a MechanoCactus!"


	2. Naughty Words




End file.
